


Confidence

by Yviinfinite



Series: DC Got Me Hot N' Bothered [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, loving smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Your first time with Cisco.





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Can I request some Cisco smut?

You blushed, looking into your mirror with a determined expression. You could do this, you told yourself again and again. Cisco would be coming over today, and while the two of you were in a mature relationship - and had talked about sex - you still hadn't had sex. That was mostly due to you being a virgin, and Cisco insisted to wait until you were absolutely sure you wanted him to be your first.

And how could you not? He was such a sweet, dorky guy, gave the best back rubs and was honestly the best boyfriend you ever had. Not that you had many before him. He was your first boyfriend in years, the one or two other being way back when you were a teenager. Hell, you couldn't even say your first 'relationship' could be specified as one! 

You looked up and down your figure in the mirror. While you didn't have a perfect body, you were still content. Even if you had stretch marks on your pudgy belly, even if your breast sagged, you liked your body. Why? Because it was yours, and to hell with everybody saying that you needed to lose weight. And honestly, Cisco loved your confidence. 

Of course, there were days when you were less confident. Sometimes, you cursed your body for looking that way. But Cisco was there for you to make you feel better. Loved. 

You had been thinking about having sex with him so many times by now, and with every dirty thought, it sounded more and more appealing. 

Cisco thought it was going to be a normal date night, but he was oh so wrong. Worrisome thoughts drifted into your head. What if he didn't want to have sex with you? You shook your head, snapping out of the thought. He always told you how sexy he thought you were. 

Quickly, you dressed yourself, hurrying out of the bath to start with dinner. Normally you would wait for Cisco, but you were so giddy and needed to do something. 

Cisco let himself in. He had gotten a key to your apartment a few months after you got together. A pout appeared on his face as he saw dinner was already ready and served.

"Babe, we wanted to cook together!", he whined, wrapping his arms around you.

"I know, I'm sorry.", you replied, pressing a kiss to his lips in greeting. "But I wanted to cook today!"

Cisco chuckled. "Apology accepted." He pressed a kiss to your mouth, addicted to the feeling of your lips on his. "And thank you."

You two ate in comfortable silence, only making small talk about work. For you, it was because you were nervous and excited. For Cisco, it was because he had to get a hold of himself. You were wearing that shirt. That exact shirt that was in his vision a few weeks ago. 

It stood out to him because you weren't wearing it often. In his vision, you had pulled him into your bedroom, kissing him softly, and telling him that you were ready. Cisco felt a shiver of arousal crawl up his spine at that thought. 

After eating, Cisco helped you clean up. After that he moved to the couch and was about to sit down when you interrupted him.

"A-actually, can we go to my bedroom?" You were blushing. Cisco found his heart hammering in his chest as his vision played out more and more. 

Inside of your bedroom, you pulled Cisco down with a kiss. The two of you had often had pretty intense make out sessions, but this kiss was sweet and loving. 

"Cisco, I think I'm ready f-for more...", you mumbled, hiding your face in his chest after the words escaped your mouth. Cisco froze. 

After recovering for a few seconds, he lifted your face from his chest, pressing his lips to yours in a passionate yet short kiss. 

"Only if you're sure you're ready." 

You just nodded, taking his hand and leading him to your bed.

The minutes flew by like seconds, and you found yourself under Cisco in only your underwear. 

For some reason, Cisco kept teasing you, making you writhe under him as he flicked over your clit. 

When he finally sunk into you it was like heaven. All his teasing had done some good, and it didn't hurt at all - to which you were thankful for. Still, it took you a moment to adjust to his length. 

You nodded, signalling Cisco that he could move. Slowly, oh so slowly, he started moving. 

"D-damn, that-! Feels so good~", you gasped as he started moving faster.

Your nails dug into his shoulders, you felt your orgasm approach quickly. The two of you came around the same time.

Cisco collapsed besides you, the both of you gasping for breath. Ciscos fingers found yours, he pulled your joined hands up to press a kiss to the back of your hand. 

"We... need to do that again sometime...", you admitted quietly.

"I have to agree!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
